Kiss me
by SMRU
Summary: Colección de drabbles de SasuSaku. 10: Regret
1. Kiss of a blossom

**Well!! Hola gente, he vuelto, y esta vez con una colección de drabbles SasuSaku (habéis notado ya cuál es mi pareja favorita? xD) Bue, y qué más puedo decir... Ni idea :P Escribiré alguno cuando tenga tiempo libre (y me aburra mucho xP) y cuando a mi inspiración le de por visitarme. Dios, es más escurridiza que el jabón mojado, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero... Bueno, les dejo que disfruten n.n**

**Título: Kiss of a blossom**

**Inspirado en: una imagen que me encontré por ahí n.n Quien quiera verla pongo el link en mi perfil n.n**

**Género: Romance/Humor**

**Advertencias: Sasuke ha vuelto ya a Konoha y está saliendo con Sakura (ya lleagrá el primer beso, ya) **

**Ruegos: No odien a Naruto, por favor... si él es un buen chico xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Kiss of a blossom**

Aún le parece mentira que hubiera echado de menos ese cielo azul límpido.

Había echado de menos el aroma de las plantas de la aldea, de las flores de los cerezos en primavera.

-Sasuke-kun…

Y esa voz que le volvía loco. Sonrió, aún con las manos tras la nuca y tumbado sobre aquella almohada rosada que cubría el suelo.

El viento que le mecía suavemente los cabellos le trajo el perfume de la kunoichi.

Abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Ella le imitó, ruborizándose. Bajó la vista y se acercó suavemente hasta él.

Él se incorporó poco a poco apoyándose en la mano derecha mientras ella se agachaba, poniéndose a su altura.

Se miraron unos instantes, y luego Sakura colocó una mano en su pecho desnudo, entre las dos solapas del kimono.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu misión?

Ella sonrió mientras acercaba su rostro al de él.

-Bien, ¿y tu entrenamiento?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Aburrido, como siempre.

Ella soltó una risita, y se acercó más a él, entrelazando sus piernas.

-La diversión empieza ahora.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo y se acercó hasta él hasta juntar sus labios. Sasuke, simplemente, se dejó besar. Dejó que ella jugara mordiendo sus labios, o que le pasara la punta de la lengua por ellos, divirtiéndolo.

Volvió a recostarle sobre la alfombra de pétalos, y él siguió permitiéndole que le besara.

Dejó que su mano se deslizara por el interior del kimono, acariciando sus hombros.

Ella siguió a su juego, encantada de poder tener el control de la situación.

Pero se equivocaba.

Sasuke sólo tuvo que colocar una mano en la nuca de Sakura para profundizar el beso y ella suspiró, derrumbándose sobre él, sin fuerzas para otra cosa que no fuera corresponder a sus labios.

Cuando dejó de sentir aire en los pulmones, se separó de él, y le miró los labios enrojecidos por la intensidad del beso.

Él se los lamió al advertir su mirada, adoptando la posición de sex appeal-rompecorazones-Uchiha y Sakura tuvo que reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para no…

-¡¡NEEE!! ¡¡TORTOLITOS!!

…para no matar a Naruto. Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los puños, intentando contenerse.

-¡¡Kakashi-sensei nos invita al Ichiraku!! ¡¡Daos prisa!! –El rubio esbozó a lo lejos una sonrisa zorruna.- ¡¡Aunque supongo que con el aperitivo ya habéis tenido bastante!!

Sakura se fue aponer en pie cuando Sasuke la retuvo sobre él y se acercó peligrosamente a su oído.

-No te preocupes, luego me ocupo de él… -Sintió su sonrisa prepotente-Uchiha en la sien y no pudo contener el escalofrío.- …y también me encargaré de ti.

Sakura se quedó de piedra y con los ojos como platos en medio de aquella nube de pétalos de cerezo.

Reaccionó cuando una pasó frente a sus mismas narices y cuando pasó vio a Sasuke dado la vuelta mirándola con ojos… ¿lujuriosos?

Sí, tal vez fuera esa la palabra. Bueno, qué se le iba a hacer.

Tendría que jugar a ser el pétalo una vez más… y que él fuera el viento que la llevara dónde quisiera.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Our pages

**Hola!! Aquí he vuelto, con otro de mis drabbles n.n Esta vez, si alguien me pregunta en qué me he inspirado, responderé que en el fic de x.CelliNe.x: x｡тυ єѕclaνa｡x**

**Es que hay unas escenas en una biblioteca que me vuelven locas, y no he podido evitarlo x3 Un agradecimiento especial a William Shakespeare. Ya entenderéis por qué. **

**Título: Our pages**

**Inspirado en: el fic de**** x.CelliNe.x: x｡тυ єѕclaνa｡x, las escenas de la biblioteca n.n**

**Género: Romance**

**Advertencias: Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha. Y sí, allí también conocen a Shakespeare xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. _Romeo y Julieta_ tampoco. **

* * *

**Our pages  
**

Despierto y el Sol me da de lleno en los ojos. Tengo que volver a cerrarlos. Intentó encontrar el despertador en la mesilla para mirar la hora, y al palpar la mesota me encuentro con un libro.

Lo cojo y miro la portada mientras sonrío. Es curioso que ya haga un año que vi éste libro por primera vez. No sé exactamente por qué decidí dejarlo allí ayer por la noche, pero tengo una ligera idea.

Fue por lo que pasó hace un año, en la biblioteca.

Recuerdo que no me hacía mucha gracia tener que ir a la biblioteca con el calor que hacía. El Sol invitaba a salir con los amigos, tomarse un helado, o algo por el estilo. ¿Y sabéis qué? Al final me alegro de haber ido.

¿Por qué? Tan sólo tengo que girar la cabeza para ver la razón. Pues sí, está tumbado a mi lado, durmiendo como un angelito. Me encanta ver esa cara de niño bueno al despertar, y esa sonrisa infantil que sólo esboza cuando duerme y que el resto del día se esconde. Me resulta curioso saber que soy la única que conoce esa sonrisa.

Me giro, dejando el libro a mi lado, para verle mejor a él.

El pelo azabache le cae sobre la frente, tapándola por completo. Una de sus manos descansa sobre mi cintura, pegando mi cuerpo al de él. Y no puedo evitar acordarme de que ha cumplido su propósito. Me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo, y ahora me he dado cuenta de lo persuasivo que puede llegar a ser. No en vano, me lo recuerda cada día.

"_Eres mía"_

Me lo dice por la mañana, con una voz ronca pero que suena tan dulce que me derrito como la mantequilla de mis tostadas. Me lo dice por la tarde, cuando me voy a trabajar con Tsunade-sama, con un timbre posesivo. Y me lo recuerda con lujuria cada noche, cuando llego a casa y me está esperando para cogerme y llevarme en volandas hasta nuestro cuarto y tirarme en la cama para comenzar a besarme. Aunque ya no hace falta que lo diga con palabras, yo sé que lo piensa cuando me mira.

Que lo pensó la primera vez que me besó.

¡Ah! ¿Todavía no os lo he contado? Bueno, pues ésta es la alucinante historia de lo que le pasó a Haruno Sakura hace un año.

Aquella mañana, Tsunade-sama me había encargado que fuera a buscar unos pergaminos obre unas técnicas a la biblioteca.

No me hacía ni pizca de gracia, y refunfuñaba en cuanto podía. Me estaba achicharrando, y el la biblioteca no hace precisamente fresquito. Me acordé de Naruto, que estaba de misión en la Cascada, disfrutando del agua clara y cristalina, refrescante, bañándose…

No era momento de pensar en eso. Acaba de llegar al edificio.

La biblioteca de Konoha es un inmueble enorme. Tiene muchísimos documentos, y es la mayor de las cinco naciones ninja.

Puedes encontrar de todo, desde libros infantiles hasta diferentes versiones del kamasutra.

Yo me dirigí directamente a la estantería donde sabía que estaba el pergamino que andaba buscando.

Comencé a mirar títulos, pero no lo encontraba.

Y me llamó la atención un libro escondido entre los rollos. No era su estante, estaba claro, y cuando lo cogí, comprobé que ni siquiera su sección.

Era una novela romántica, con una bonita portada decorada con motivos dorados y plateados y rosas rojas. Le di la vuelta, atraída curiosamente por él.

Leí un poco el resumen.

Era la historia de unos jóvenes enamorados que tenían que soportar la presión de sus familias, contrariadas por su romance. Era una obra de teatro.

Intrigada, me senté en el suelo y comencé a leer.

No sé cuánto tiempo tardé, pero al final estaba completamente llorando.

Es curioso que las historias de amor más bonitas y que siempre se recuerdan sean las más tristes también.

¿Adivinan lo que leí?

Le di la vuelta al libro y acaricié el título.

"_Romeo y Julieta" _

Me sequé las lágrimas y decidí dejarlo en dónde estaba, para que así otro afortunado como yo pudiera leerlo. Me di la vuelta y se me escapó una exclamación de la boca.

Delante de mí estaba Sasuke, tan alto, guapo, frío y serio como siempre. Y sexy.

-Sasuke-kun…

Mi vocecilla me pareció patética, y él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué estás llorando?

Sin esperar respuesta, se acercó hasta la estantería y cogió el volumen. Lo ojeo y me volvió a mirar, extrañado.

-¿Romeo y Julieta? –Asentí.- ¿Qué haces tú leyendo esto?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Me lo he encontrado y me ha llamado la atención. Nada más.

Él me miraba, aún cejudo.

-¿Y por qué lloras?

Señalé el libro.

-Por el final. Es que, la protagonista, Julieta, acaba suicidándose porque…

-Porque Romeo bebió el veneno pensando que era ella la que había muerto, sí, lo sé. ¿Y qué? ¿Por eso lloras?

Me quedé quieta, recapacitando. Finalmente, le señalé, alzando una ceja.

-¿Te has leído Romeo y Julieta? ¿Tú?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Hmp. No está mal.

No me lo podía creer. ¿Sasuke? ¿Leyendo obras románticas? O me estaba tomando el pelo, o es que no le conocía tan bien como yo pensaba.

-¿Y aún habiéndotelo leído me preguntas por qué lloro?

Él rodó los ojos.

-Comprendo que el final sea trágico, pero no es para tanto. No todas las historias de amor acaban mal, Sakura.

Y hubo algo en su tono de voz que me hizo olvidar por completo a los dos amantes de la historia. Le miré de arriba abajo, quizá fijándome por primera vez en lo mucho que había cambiado desde que le conocí.

Sasuke había vuelto hacía un año a la aldea, tras haber matado a su hermano y arrepintiéndose por ello, con la idea de restaurar su clan. Nunca he sabido cómo iba hacerlo, pero entonces me hice una pequeña idea.

Él sonrió prepotentemente y se acercó a mí. Y yo, como una tonta, me quedé clavada en el sitio. Se inclinó sobre mi oído y me susurró, con una voz que aún me provoca escalofríos.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre, Sa-ku-ra?

¿Quería demostrarme que sabía deletrear o pretendía ligar conmigo? Por que mi nombre, dicho de esa forma, nunca había sonado mejor.

Aún recuerdo que sentí como se me erizaba cada vallo del cuerpo. Y creó que él también lo notó porque sonrió, arrogante, y sin que yo me diera cuenta me aprisionó contra la estantería llena de libros y pergaminos.

Dejé que rozara mi mejilla con la suya y que poco a poco se acercara a mis labios.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos para contener la emoción y dejarme llevar por el momento, escuchando los latidos de mi frenético corazón.

Me dejé embriagar por el movimiento de su boca sobre la mía, y lentamente me rendí a él.

Estoy segura de que tuvo que sujetarme, porque me temblaban las rodillas. Cuando al final se separó de mí y me besó el cuello, creí que me iba a desmayar.

De nuevo, su voz arrulladora se apoderó de cada fibra de mi ser con dos simples palabras.

-_Eres mía._

Sasuke, Sasuke me había besado. Sasuke me decía que era suya. Mi sueño de toda la vida se estaba realizando en una biblioteca, frente a las páginas del libro que había caído abierto en el suelo. Sentía las miradas de Romeo y Julieta sobre nosotros.

Tal vez sólo fuera mi imaginación, y hubiera pensado que todo fue un sueño si no hubiera sido porque a la mañana siguiente, cuando abrí los ojos, él estaba a mi lado, completamente desnudo y tapado hasta la cintura por la sábana que me cubría a mí también. Debí de sonrojarme como nunca, pero se me pasó cuando le vi con aquella mueca adorable en el rostro.

Y que sorpresa me llevé al ver un libro en su mesilla, en cuya portada descansaban dos únicos nombres, enredados entre líneas de oro y plata, tumbados sobre los pétalos de una rosa roja.

¿Adivináis?

Creo que esta vez os he pillado desprevenidos. No, no era _Romeo y Julieta_, sino _Sasuke y Sakura._

He escrito en ese libro todo lo que nos ha pasado desde que estamos juntos. Y han sido muchas cosas, creedme. Un año no es mucho, lo sé, pero para mí es el mejor del mundo.

Porque es mi año. Nuestro año.

Escucho un gruñido a mi lado y miró a esos ojos azabaches que se acaban de abrir y me miran somnolientos. Me sonríe y me besa suavemente en los labios. Le doy los buenos días.

-Y tan buenos.

Sonrío ampliamente y le indico que no hace falta que diga nada, que ya sé lo que quiere decirme.

-Soy tuya.

Él asiente y se levanta de la cama. Se deshace de la sábana y abre la puerta para irse por el pasillo.

Me quedo mirándolo. Supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a verle desnudo, pero sigue siendo un espectáculo.

Dejo el libro sobre la mesilla y me dispongo a seguirle. Pero antes, mi mente me lleva a pensar en una persona.

Me hubiera gustado poder decirles a Romeo y a Julieta que no todas las historias de amor acaban mal. Y que la suya no fue tan terrible, ya que ahora están juntos, dondequiera que estén.

Una vez más me acuerdo de ese libro que un día inspiró el comienzo de nuestra historia. De la mía con Sasuke. Acaricio de nuevo nuestro libro. Porque ésta es nuestra historia.

Y éstas son nuestras páginas.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? Juas, espero que bien. Un beso para _silent-movie, Forsak, kaoru-uhiha, Kasaru-chan28, Kimiko I, Haine_ y_ zyafany-company, _que me dejaron review en el anterior. Muchas gracias!! Un beso para todos y nos vemos en el próximo. Bye!**

**Sayo!**


	3. Loneliness

**Bueno, pues aquí estoy de vuelta, con el tercer drabble de la colección. Ya he terminado de escribir la primera temporada de LDL, por lo que a partir de ahora tendré mucho más tiempo libre y podré dedicarle a esta pareja mucho más tiempo n.n (Aunque ya le dedico mis noches en vela xD) Bueno, pues así fue como se me ocurrió este drabble.  
**

**Título: Loneliness (Soledad)**

**Inspirado en: ****El otro día no dormí más que dos horas, y mientras daba vueltas en la cama se me ocurrió el argumento para esta pequeña historia n.n**

**Género: Angustia/Romance**

**Advertencias: Sasuke ya está de vuelta en Konoha, se ha reincorporado a las filas ninja y acaba de volver de una misión.**

**Ruegos: Si eres muy sensible, coge un par de pañuelos, anda... Me ha quedado demasiado profundo, hoy estoy en poetic mood :P  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. **

* * *

**Loneliness  
**

El suave ulular del viento se colaba por su ventana meciendo las cortinas en un hipnótico baile. Pese a no tener frío se encogió sobre sí mismo en la cama.

No se había duchado al volver de la misión, y tenía el uniforme empapado de sangre. La mayoría no era suya.

Nuevamente el viento le acarició el rostro y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Quiso pensar que sólo era una herida. Una herida que le habían hecho hacía mucho tiempo y que no había terminado de cicatrizar. Pero que algún día lo haría.

Eso quería pensar.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró el puño en torno a su camiseta. Sentía que la prenda le oprimía los pectorales, inexorable, por lo que se sentó al borde de la cama y se la arrancó con violencia.

Jadeó mientras observaba los jirones en los que se había convertido su indumentaria. Frustrado, se arrancó el resto, hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

Desesperado, se metió en la cama, acurrucándose entre las mantas, intentando recuperar ese calor que había perdido.

Enseguida se percató de que ese frío no era normal. El dolor en el pecho se intensificó, y sintió un escozor en los ojos que había jurado no volver a experimentar.

No quería volver a conocer el sabor amargo de las lágrimas.

Pero el calendario estaba ahí, en su mesilla, al lado de la foto de su antiguo equipo. Con aquel día marcado desde hacía meses, rodeado con un círculo rojo. Sin ningún apunte, no le hacía falta. Tampoco necesitaba que un estúpido trozo de papel se lo recordara, sabía de sobra lo que pasaba ese día.

Giró la cabeza de nuevo, intentando olvidar que el almanaque seguía ahí. Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Pero aquella oleada de frío volvió a invadirle, a mecerle en un mar de espinas.

La soledad se le clavó como una flecha, directa al alma. Si es que acaso tenía una.

Jadeó, desesperado. El vacío del pecho aumentaba, el agujero se hacía más grande, año tras año, al llegar ese día.

Sabía que mañana por la mañana, al despertar, tendría aquel sabor amargo en la boca. Que aún sentiría las lágrimas en el paladar, y con ello la certeza de que durante la noche había llorado en sueños todo lo que no lloraba despierto, simplemente porque no podía verse derrumbándose. Había aguantado todo ese tiempo, y aguantar un año más no debería suponerle ningún esfuerzo.

Aunque el levantarse cada mañana, saberse vivo aunque vacío, ya era un tortura que le impedía respirar.

Apretó la mandíbula, encogió las rodillas y escondió la cabeza entre ellas, pero no era suficiente.

La soledad, aquel beso mortífero, no iba a dejarle en paz. Le perseguiría el resto de sus días, cómo había hecho siempre.

Siempre ahí, escondida en su pecho, en el rincón más oscuro de su corazón.

Comenzó a temblar, no sabía si de puro terror o por el frío, pero las sacudidas que experimentaba su cuerpo le hacían convulsionarse completamente.

Y cuando creyó que ya no aguantaría más, que aquel aullido desesperado escaparía de su garganta en cualquier momento, dejó de notar el viento.

Y con él se fue el frío.

Atónito, se dio la vuelta para mirar a la ventana.

Claro, las cortinas ya no se movían. El viento ya no podía entrar, porque había alguien impidiéndole el paso. Recorrió el contorno de aquel cuerpo con la mirada, viendo en él la salvación que tanto tiempo había estado buscando descorazonadamente.

-Sasuke-kun…

Cerró los ojos por puro placer al escuchar su nombre en la voz de otro. Sintió como con aquel susurro la soledad bufaba y se retorcía dentro de él, para quedar relegada a un rincón de su alma donde ya no podría hacer daño.

-Escuché que habías vuelto de la misión y no he podido evitar…

Sasuke sonrió al percatarse de que la kunoichi de pelo rosado se había dado cuenta de estado lamentable en el que se encontraba. Lleno de heridas por todas partes.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Corrió hasta la cama y se sentó al borde, examinando con ojo crítico todos y cada uno de los cortes. Concentró su chakra en la mano y la pasó por encima de las llagas. Una a una se fueron cerrando.

Sasuke observó todo el proceso sin mediar palabra, tan sólo maravillándose por la agilidad con la que deslizaba sus manos a escasos centímetros de su piel.

La kunoichi llegó hasta un profundo corte de kunai en el pecho, e hizo una mueca. Comenzó a aplicar el chakra.

-Te quedará cicatriz.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, deleitándose con la manera tan cuidadosa que Sakura tenía de tratarle.

-Una más, no importa.

La pelirosada echó un vistazo a todo su cuerpo, lleno de cicatrices y llagas por todas partes, algunas peores que otras.

Terminó de cerrar la herida y acarició con cuidado la pequeña marca.

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar el bramido de dolor. Pero no el suyo, sino de esa pesada carga que se retorcía en su interior al contacto de las tibias yemas de la chica.

Sabía que una parte de él, la dominada por la soledad, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, por hacerle sentir tan… querido. Por mostrarle que aún tenía una oportunidad de escapar de esa opresión.

Miró de nuevo a la chica, y la descubrió mirando la mesilla con la tristeza reflejada en el rostro. Al principio creyó que observaba la fotografía, pero se dio cuenta de que miraba fijamente aquel círculo que marcaba el día siguiente.

De nuevo, la soledad ganó avanzó a través de él, imparable, hasta hacerle cerrar los ojos de nuevo, esta vez intentando no mostrar el dolor que le atenazaba el pecho.

-¿Estás bien?

Apretó los párpados, tratando de alejar aquel sentimiento de su mente. Pero se rindió. Sabía que ya no podría hacer nada contra la oscuridad que le acechaba. No podía hacer nada.

No solo.

-Mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres y no sé qué flores llevar a su tumba.

Y la verdad es que se sintió mejor una vez que lo hubo dicho. Abrió los ojos para estudiar el rostro de su compañera, y encontró una mezcla perfecta entre tristeza y compasión. Tal vez pena.

Tal vez cariño.

O quizás amor.

Ella no contestó. No dijo nada. Sólo se tumbó a su lado y se abrazó a él, dándole el calor que necesitaba, aunque ella no loo supiera.

Ante aquella sensación tan reconfortante, él, inconscientemente, se giró y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Al principio notó como ella se sorprendía y se sonrojaba. Pero lo sabía por experiencia, ya que la oscuridad de la noche no le dejaba verla por completo.

Acarició suavemente su cintura, disfrutando del tacto de seda de su camisón blanco y puro. Recorrió trémulamente con las yemas de los dedos cada curva de su cuerpo, y ella se estremecía bajo su tacto.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras él la mimaba con sus manos, sin llegar a excederse con sus caricias.

-Gladiolos.

Él cerró los ojos y dejó que su voz abarcara cada parte de su mente.

-¿Qué significa?

Notó la sonrisa de ella contra su pecho. Él sonrió a su vez.

-"Te echo de menos"

La miró, con las pupilas destilando ternura, y ella se incorporó suavemente, dejando que pelo se ladeara. Se inclinó hasta él y le colocó una mano en el pecho, provocando que la sombra se agitara y revolviera como un animal enjaulado.

Rugió, bufó, gruñó. Pero nada fue suficiente.

No pudo detener sus labios ansiosos por besarle, igual que no pudo obligarle a él a que no les correspondiera con la misma fogosidad.

La soledad se limitó a desaparecer de allí, para siempre.

Sasuke sintió de nuevo el calor, el que desprendía el cuerpo de su compañera. Sintió cómo se cerraba ese orificio en el pecho, reparado por sus caricias y sus besos.

Correspondió a cada roce, a cada suspiro, cada movimiento y cada mirada de deseo.

Y juntos se mofaron de la soledad durante toda la noche, que escapó por la ventana, mecida por el viento y buscando otro corazón donde alojarse.

Porque en el suyo ya no tenía cabida, no si ella estaba a su lado.

Porque con ella ya no estaba _solo._

* * *

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? ¿Amenazas de muerte? Puedes decirme lo que quieras en el review n.n **

**Un beso y un abrazo para todos los que me dejaron review en el capi anterior n.n ¡Os quiero!**

**¡Se aceptan sugerencias para futuros drabbles!  
**

_**Sayo!**_


	4. Entrenamiento

**Hola!! Después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar debido a las clases, por fin llego con un nuevo drabble. Espero que les guste tanto como los demás. Se garadecen los reviews ;) **

* * *

**Entrenamiento.**

Lanzó el último kunai justo antes de que sonara el indicador de tiempo. Pero su compañero fue ágil, y lo esquivó sin problemas.

Ambos aterrizaron en el suelo, y el rubio le lanzó una sonrisa. Luego se secó la sangre que le caía por la mejilla, provocada por un shuriken certero de su compañero.

En ese momento apareció Kakashi en el claro, aplaudiendo y con un gran sonrisa que se adivinaba bajo su máscara.

-¡Buen trabajo, chicos! Si seguís así, llegaréis muy lejos, estoy seguro.

El rubio se colocó las manos en la nuca y sonrió, presumiendo de dientes blancos. Su rostro brilló perlado por el sudor.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas, Kakashi-sensei? ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tienes delante al próximo Hokage!

-¿Y cuántas veces tengo yo que deciros que ya no soy vuestro sensei?

-Bah, siempre tendrás algo nuevo que enseñarnos.

Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia y se quitó la camiseta, que ya le molestaba con aquel calor.

-Se le echa de menos en los entrenamientos, sensei. –Kakashi sonrió, mirando su brazo roto vendado.- El dobe no sabe salir de un sencillo genjutsu. Ha estado más de media hora metido en uno.

Naruto puso cara de fastidio.

-¡Era muy real!

A Sasuke y a Kakashi les recorrieron la frente sendas gotas. Que una horda de abejas gigantes asesinas te persiga no era precisamente algo… común.

Naruto se derrumbó en el suelo y suspiró.

-Esto es una mierda. Sensei, ¿qué sabe de _Sakura_-chan? Hace mucho que no la veo.

Kakashi pensó por unos instantes. Sasuke _aparentó_ indiferencia y comenzó a guardar sus kunais.

-Ya sabes que ha estado muy liada con el viaje a Suna y todo eso.

Naruto hizo un mohín.

-Desde que es una de las mejores médico-ninja del mundo no hace más que dar conferencias. Y se ha olvidado por completo de nosotros.

-¿De quién me he olvidado?

Naruto giró la cabeza, al igual que el resto, y Sakura les sonrió, radiante. El sol del desierto le había sentado bien, y caminaba hacia ellos con soltura. Naruto enseguida se levantó y corrió a abrazarla. Kakashi le tendió la mano sana.

-¿Cómo está su brazo, sensei?

-Bien. La semana que viene ya podré volver a hacer misiones.

-Esperemos que no sean tan peligrosas como esa última.

-Esperemos.

Los tres rieron, mientras Sasuke se acercaba. Sonrió con prepotencia al ver como Sakura se sonrojaba levemente al verlo _semidesnudo_.

Él no la abrazó, simplemente le hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

Ella asintió. Luego miró a Naruto y a su ex sensei.

-Tsunade-sama dice que quiere veros.

-¿Para qué?

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, y el rubio alzó un puño al cielo en señal de victoria.

-¡Segura que va a nombrarme Hokage!

Los otros tres le miraron, escépticos.

-Sigue soñando…

Naruto se despidió de sus dos compañeros y él y Kakashi se alejaron en dirección al centro de la aldea, mientras Sakura y Sasuke observaban como marchaban.

Sakura miró a su compañero y se percató de que tenía una herida en un brazo. Colocó su mano a escasos centímetros de su piel y comenzó a aplicarle chakra. Sasuke observó su gesto impasible.

-¿Estabais entrenando?

-Ya habíamos terminado.

-Oh.

La herida terminó de cerrarse sin dejar ninguna marca, y Sasuke movió un poco el brazo para comprobar el trabajo de su amiga.

-Has mejorado mucho. Ya ni siquiera deja marca.

Sakura se sonrojó. ¡Claro que había mejorado! Y orgullosa de ello. No hacía más de un año que Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha, junto con tres ninjas renegados. Su grupo se hacía llamar Taka, y era temido en muchos países.

Sasuke aún cumplía condena por su deserción, aunque no era tan terrible como a algunos les habría gustado.

Sasuke observó una vez más el campo de entrenamiento. Se acercó al árbol donde había dejado su camiseta y sus cosas, seguido por Sakura.

Dirigió la mirada a un par de agujeros en el suelo hechos por sus ataques, así como unas briznas de hierba chamuscadas.

Pese al intenso entrenamiento con Naruto, aún tendrían que haber entrenado un par de horas más. Suspiró.

Sakura le leyó el pensamiento.

-No creo que Kakashi-sensei y Naruto vuelvan en un par de horas. Su quieres puedo ayudarte a entrenar.

Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Tú?

Para su sorpresa, aunque no lo denotara, Sakura sonrió burlona. Entonces Sasuke notó el metal en contacto con su piel, en el cuello.

Sonrió. Sakura estaba detrás de él. O más bien un bushin. No le costaría deshacerse de él, pero tenía que admitir que no había advertido el momento en el que su compañera lo había creado.

Con un movimiento rápido, se colocó detrás del bushin de la pelirosada y le propinó un codazo en la espalda, con la suficiente fuerza como para que desapareciera.

-Habrás mejorado, pero no puedes compararte a mí, Sakura. No hay _nada_ que pueda entrenar contigo. Estarías en clara desventaja.

Sakura le sonrió, con un extraño brillo en la mirada. Sasuke entornó los ojos.

-¿De veras… no hay nada que yo pueda enseñarte?

Ella se acercó con pasos lentos y movimientos sutiles. Sasuke no se movió. Estaba pegado al suelo con su orgullo.

-No.

Sakura freno a unos centímetros de él, aún sonriendo de esa forma tan extraña. Cuando Sasuke quiso darse cuenta, estaba sudando. Su corazón había empezado a latir muy deprisa. ¿Qué diablos era…?

-Quiero comprobar… que estás bien entrenado para _cualquier cosa_…

Se acercó poco a poco a sus labios. Sasuke no se contuvo. En cuanto los labios de Sakura rozaron los suyos le correspondió con ferocidad, saboreando cada rincón de su boca.

Ella enterró las manos en el cabello oscuro de Sasuke para profundizar el beso, y él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo derecho.

Empezaron a jugar con sus lengas, y Sasuke le mordió el labio superior antes de separarse de ella.

Sakura retrocedió un paso y se lamió el labio con la punta de la lengua. Volvió a sonreír con petulancia.

-Tienes razón. No hay _nada_ en lo que debas _mejorar_…

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar, cunado sintió un tirón en la muñeca que no la cogió desprevenida.

Sasuke tiró de ella y la dio la vuelta para que cayera sobre su pecho. Ella miró hacia arriba y apoyó ambas manos sobre los pectorales perfectos de Sasuke.

-Tal… vez… sí que necesite _entrenar_ más…

Sakura sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior, a la vez que se ponía de puntillas para dejar que volviera a besarla, con la misma intensidad. Aunque estaba segura de que aquel entrenamiento acabaría dando sus frutos…


	5. Welcome

**Holaaa!! Bueno, aquí vuelvo con el... Ostras! ¿5º drabble? Ya tantos? Bueno, he estado de inspiración últimamente, así que a subir a mansalva... a parte de este, otros dos drabbles nuevos, de esos trágicos que se me dan tan bien a mí... Bueno, pues eso. **

**Este capi sé que tiene su gran parte de tributo al equipo 7, pero porque creo que es un punto importante en el SasuSaku. Venga, ¿quién no se ha reído alguna vez cuando Naruto intenta que Sakura le acepte una cita y ella sólo tiene ojos para Sasuke (y él la mira de reojo xD)? En fin... soy amante de este equipo. Y no soporto la idea de que toda la serie acabe mal. Circula mucha teoría de que al final mueren todos y no sé quién las habrá difundido... (tralalalala). Así que queremos final feliz: Sasuke vuelve a Konoha y su clan renace a lo bestia gracias a Sakura. Kukukuku... Algún día escribiré un lemmon, SURE! Bueno, sin más... Un beso!! **

* * *

**Welcome.**

La noche se presentaba tranquila. No había nubes en el cielo, y reinaba una gran Luna llena. Cerca de allí se escuchaban algunas grescas nocturnas entre gatos, y se veían las luces del centro de la aldea.

Sin embargo, la incertidumbre era lo único que se respiraba en el ambiente.

-Sakura. –La aludida se giró, pero sin despegarse de la ventana, para mirar a su madre.- Cariño, ya es tarde. Deberías dormir.

La pelirrosa le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer.

-No puedo dormir.

La mujer suspiró y entró en el cuarto de su hija. Ella había vuelto de nuevo la cara hacia el cielo estrellado, y no se dio cuenta de que su madre observaba con tristeza el retrato de la mesilla de su hija, la foto con su equipo. Al completo.

Rodeó a su hija con los brazos y le infundió el calor como sólo una madre sabe hacer.

-Tranquila, hija. Ya verás como vuelven pronto.

"Y de nuevo con las manos vacías", pensó. Pero sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Mamá… Tengo un… presentimiento…

-¿Malo?

Su hija negó con la cabeza, aunque no muy segura.

-En realidad no lo sé. Simplemente… sé que va pasar algo. Y me gustaría estar preparada.

-Oh, vamos, cariño. –Le apartó un mechón del cabello y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.- Sólo estás molesta porque te tuviste que retirar de la misión.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua, y su madre supo que había metido la pata.

Una semana antes, el equipo de Kakashi había salido hacía otra misión. Habían recibido cierta información que podría haber estado vinculada con el antiguo integrante del grupo, y no querían desperdiciar la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo.

Como esta vez la misión presentaba cierto riesgo, además de Yamato y Sai también había ido el propio Kakashi. Naruto y Sakura terminaban de formar la comitiva.

Pero la misión no había sido fácil. Habían dejado a Sakura fuera de combate tres días después de salir de la aldea, en una emboscada. Sólo ella y Sai resultaron heridos de gravedad.

Sakura presentaba síntomas que perfectamente podrían haber sido de un traumatismo craneal, por lo que el equipo decidió que lo mejor era que volviera a Konoha para que le hicieran una revisión.

Pero no podían abandonar la misión.

Finalmente, y pese a pesar de las protestas y llantos de Sakura, la decisión del líder fue rotunda, y el resto la apoyaba: Sakura volvería a la aldea, acompañada por Sai, que tenía el brazo derecho roto, con el que pintaba y hacía su ninjutsu.

Así habían llegado de nuevo a Konoha, hacía dos días.

Al final la lesión de Sakura no fue nada grave. El brazo de Sai aún se estaba recuperando. Y por esa razón no les habían dejado retomar la misión. Y para Sakura sola sería demasiado peligroso.

Así que ahí estaba. Agobiada por su madre, que era incapaz de comprender a una ninja. Y además adolescente.

Además hacía poco que habían llegado rumores de una encarnizada batalla que se libraba cerca del destino de su misión. Y ni ella ni nadie tenía ninguna duda de que aquella enorme masa de chakra rojizo que peleaba era Naruto. La pelea era lo suficientemente seria como para que Naruto se hubiera visto obligado a controlar el chakra del Kyuubi. Y eso no era nada bueno.

Al final su madre consiguió convencerla de que se metiera en la cama e intentara dormir.

Lo hizo, a regañadientes. Aunque al final le venció el cansancio, y cayó en picado directa al mundo de los sueños, donde el tiempo no había pasado y ella seguía siendo feliz… como hacía tanto tiempo.

Despertó con la temprana claridad del día. El Sol aún no había salido, pero su luz ya se oteaba en el horizonte. Y abrió los ojos repentinamente.

"¡Ya vienen!"

No sabía por qué pensaba eso, pero lo sabía.

"¡Ya vienen!"

Se levantó a toda prisa y se vistió. No cogió siquiera la bandana al salir de casa. Corrió hasta las puertas de Konoha.

Allí encontró a Sai.

-¿Sakura-san?

Ella se plantó a su lado, sin una sola palabra. Unos minutos después, el primer rayo de Sol iluminó a los que venían por el camino.

Kakashi estaba sonriente, pero con algunas heridas. Yamato estaba claramente exhausto, y lo primero que haría nada más llegar a la aldea sería echarse una buena siesta.

Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Sakura.

Las dos personas que iban delante sonrieron a su vez, aunque sonrisas totalmente diferentes. Una de alegría, del trabajo bien hecho, de una promesa cumplida; la otra de satisfacción, de altanería, de "sigo siendo el mejor". Pero era su sonrisa después de todo.

Su brazo descansaba por detrás del cuello de su compañero, que le sujetaba por la cintura, ayudándole a caminar.

Sai sonrió, pero ella apenas se dio cuenta.

Sólo espero a que traspasaran las puertas y quedaran frente a ella.

El rumor de la llegada del vengador se había extendido rápido, y una pequeña multitud se había congregado en forma de semicírculo alrededor de ellos. Reconoció una exclamación de Ino, aunque le parecía tan lejana. A Hinata llamando a Naruto aliviada por encontrarle sano y salvo. Lee proclamando la fuerza de la juventud. Los ladridos de Akamaru. Estaba segura de que todos estaban allí. Y le daba igual. A sus ojos sólo existía una persona: Uchiha Sasuke.

"El vengador ha vuelto."

"Uchiha está en la aldea."

"Han capturado al traidor."

Naruto dejó que Sasuke se mantuviera en pie por sus propios medios y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después de la ardua batalla.

Sakura corrió hacia él y se lanzó a abrazarle, llorando de alegría.

Se colgó de su cuello, y para sombro de todos le besó.

Juntó sus labios con los de él, y ya no quiso despegarse de ellos. No quería abandonar esa sensación.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo esperándole podía demostrarle que le quería.

La multitud ahogó una exclamación cuando los brazos de Sasuke rodearon la cintura de Sakura y correspondió a su beso.

Tal vez él también había estado esperando el momento para demostrarle que la quería.

Sakura se separó de él, aunque el chico no retiró las manos de su cintura. Se miraron durante unos instantes, y Sakura deslizó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla pálida de Sasuke, mientras aún dejaba que por las suyas corrieran las lágrimas.

-Bienvenido a casa.

Sasuke sonrió, y abrió uno de sus brazos para acoger a Naruto en el grupo, que se había acercado y le miraba con mala cara.

-Ya me encargaré de ti más tarde.

-Hmp.

Sakura abrazó también a Naruto con uno de sus brazos y soltó una carcajada. Kakashi se acercó y colocó una mano en los hombros de sus dos alumnos.

-Parece que ahora somos más que amigos.

-Siempre hemos sido más que amigos. Somos el Equipo 7, ¿no?

Todos miraron a Naruto y se aferraron con fuerza los unos a los otros.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke.

Él miró a su mentor, y seguidamente su vista voló hasta Sakura, que también le observaba con los ojos brillantes. Ambos sonrieron, y Sakura se deshizo del abrazo para volver a besar a Sasuke. Él volvió a corresponderla, con más ansias aún de besarla.

Escuchó reír por todas partes. Con Sakura entre sus brazos y sus amigos al lado.

Aquello sí que era una bienvenida.

* * *

**Nain... Que potito es todo... **

**Muchas gracias po sus reviews, se agradecen . Y se aceptan ideas para los siguientes. Creo que lo cerraré a los 20 o así.** **Bueno, como creo que no tengo más que decir, me voy despidiendo. **

Sayoo!!


	6. Wound

**Holaa!! Bueno, no sé cómo, pero he sacado tiempo de debajo de las piedras para continuar con esto. Tenía esta idea desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero me faltaba desarrollarla. La inspiración para esto no sé de dónde me viene (tal vez de la escena sádica del principio). Por cierto, si alguien más (a parte de mí) quiere unirse a la asociación feminista de Ino, decidlo, ella seguro que será una gran presidenta xD Bueno, os dejo con Wound, "Herida". un beso!! **

* * *

**Wound**

Se agarró el brazo y cayó al suelo de rodillas con un quejido. Miró su mano, presionada sobre la herida, manchada de sangre. Tenía la vista nublada por el dolor, y las costillas rotas ardían dentro de ella.

No aguantaría.

Tosió, y la hierba se manchó de sangre. La sintió caer por las comisuras de sus labios. Sus ojos se cerraban, le pesaban. El ninja enemigo se acercó y le dio una patada en la cara tras recitar unas palabras que no comprendió.

Cayó hacia atrás, y ya estaba segura. No podía más. Quiso soltar una maldición.

Mierda, le había partido el labio.

Dios. Iba a morir.

Pero no contaba con dos inconvenientes, dos cosas que no iban a dejar que eso sucediera.

Naruto y Sasuke.

Aparecieron en el claro de repente. Como dos ráfagas de viento. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto estaba a su lado y la cogía en volandas.

-Sentimos haber tardado.

Detrás de él sonó un grito. Ella giró la cabeza, pero Naruto no le dejó verlo.

-No mires. No será agradable. Está cabreado, y ese tío va a sufrir como nunca. Pero se lo tiene merecido.

Sakura no lo comprendió a la primera. Pero vio la punta de la katana manchada de sangre, goteando sobre la hierba, al lado de la suya propia.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando despertó, estaba en una cama blanca, con un camisón blanco y en una habitación de paredes y techo blanco. Blanco… Oh, el hospital.

Así que… había sobrevivido. Trató de recordar lo sucedido después de que la tendiera la emboscada, pero era incapaz de ver nada. Ni siquiera recordaba el rostro de su agresor. Sólo… sangre. Y sus heridas. Tenía las venas de los brazos perforadas por agujas que introducían suero en su cuerpo. Tenía el derecho vendado y escayolado. Dios, ni sabía que lo tenía roto. Lan vendas también cubrían su pecho y su cinturas, las notaba.

-Vale, nos vemos luego. –La voz sonó al otro lado de la puerta, pero no supo reconocerla. Entrecerró un poco los ojos. Fuera quien fuera, se había parado.- No. Es mejor que no. Puedo asegurar que era aquel cabrón. Y si no, puedes preguntarle a Naruto.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. ¿Naruto? Otra voz le contestó.

-Ni siquiera él podría decirlo. Sasuke, joder, ¡le desfiguraste el rostro por completo!

¡Era Ino! Estaría haciendo sus turnos también. Pobrecita… Pero ¿de qué hablaban? Y además con Sasuke. Ni se había dado cuenta de que era él.

-Y no quieras saber qué más le desfiguré. –Imaginó la sonrisa altiva que acompañaría a aquella frase.- El caso es que Sakura no va a ver ese cadáver. -¡Hablaban de ella! Y de un cadáver… eso no era muy alentador. ¿Pero quién…?.- Y no me mires así, Ino. Aquel hijo de puta se lo merecía. Ya has visto cómo la ha dejado.

Oh. Así que el muerto era su agresor.

-Sasuke, sinceramente. –Oh, sí. Ese tono no admitía réplica. Conocía a Ino, era su mejor amiga.- Me parece que te estás tomando esto como algo personal.

Le siguió un pesado silencio. Sin saber por qué, a Sakura se le aceleró el corazón y el suero vertió dos gotas más en sus venas. Pero silencio. Al otro lado de la puerta no se escuchó nada. De repente, un suspiro.

-Sasuke, esto…

-Es mi compañera de equipo, si es a lo que te refieres. –Fue una respuesta dura y cortante, seca.- Y me jode que la hieran cuando está en la misma misión que yo. Se supone que debo protegerla. –Ino debió de hacer algo, porque Sasuke suspiró.- Es verdad que me… molesta que le hagan daño.

Hubo más silencio, interrumpido sólo por los latidos desenfrenados del corazón de Sakura. Si tuviera conectado un aparatito de esos que pitan con el pulso, el sonido habría alertado a todo el hospital y puesto en defensa a media Konoha.

Se agarró a la sábana con fuerza, y se preguntó que ostias hacía su mejor amiga hablando con Sasuke sobre ella. Joder, no estaba tan mal. Sólo le habían herido en una misión. De gravedad, sí, pero ¡era ninja después de todo! Y seguía sin comprender por qué Ino sometía a Sasuke a aquel interrogatorio. ¿Qué esperaba sacar de ello?

Le dolió la cabeza sólo de pensar en ello.

-Todos los tíos sois iguales.- Ya estaba tardando el sentido feminista de Ino en salir a flote.- Sólo os importan las heridas físicas, las que se curan con algo físico. Sois tan insensibles…

Escuchó sus tacones alejarse por el pasillo, e imaginó a Sasuke perplejo por el discurso de la rubia. Cuando Ino se ponía a defender los derechos de la mujer…

Sasuke pareció recuperarse y abrió la puerta. Se quedó parado al verla despierta.

-Oh. Vaya.

Entró y cerró detrás de sí.

Dejó unas manzanas envueltas en tela en la mesilla que había a su lado y se quedó mirándola, escrutándola con aquellos ojos negros que parecían no tener fondo.

El silencio se alargó hasta volverse incómodo.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –Su propia voz le sonó extraña y ronca.-

Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia y se acercó a la cama, sentándose en ella. Ella se incorporó un poco más, pero Sasuke le dirigió una mirada que no le permitió moverse más.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella dudó antes de responder, pero finalmente lo hizo con sinceridad.

-Mal. Me duele todo.

-Es normal. Te dio a base de bien.

Se miraron unos instantes. Sakura trató de sacar un tema, pero se arrepintió de ello nada más hacerlo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿Al que te hizo esto? –Señaló con una mirada su cuerpo, cubierto de vendas por todas partes. Se encogió de hombros.- Se me da bien la venganza. Simplemente… Le hice lo mismo que él te hizo a ti. Aunque me cobré mis intereses.

Sakura tragó saliva cuando vio la mirada perdida de Sasuke, y su sonrisa sádica.

-¿Así, sin más? ¿Ojo por ojo?

Sasuke asintió. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Que razón tiene Ino…

Sasuke se envaró.

-¿Por qué?

-Todos los tíos sois iguales. Sólo os importa lo físico…

Sasuke parpadeó, y Sakura dejó que su mirada vagara por la habitación. En la tela en la que venían envueltas las manzanas había estampados dibujos de tazones de ramen humeante. Sin duda eran de parte de Naruto. En la ventana había un jarrón con un bonito arreglo floral de camelias, de Ino.

-Me gustaría poder debatirte esa teoría. –Sakura miró a su compañero, volviendo a la conversación.- A ti y a Ino. No soporto que tengáis razón.

Sakura se mordió el labio, sin acordarse de que le tenía roto, preguntándose qué significaba eso. Hizo que la herida le sangrara. Soltó una exclamación y trató de levantar una mano para limpiársela, pero las tenía completamente dormidas. En vez de sus manos, otra más grande se llevó la sangre de su boca.

Observó a Sasuke con incredulidad. Nunca había tenido un gesto así con ella.

-Esa herida… -Sasuke la miró a los ojos, sin apartar su mano de la mejilla sonrojada de ella.- Habrá que curarla. Probemos con algo físico…

Y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla. Al principio Sakura no supo que hacer. Luego se quedó perdida, atontada, y cerró los ojos. Sasuke se separó de ella y se relamió, para quitarse la sangre del labio, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sakura abrió los ojos como si estuviera drogada.

-¿Duele?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Claro que no dolía. Allí, en el cielo, no existía el dolor.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Sakura le miró y sonrió. Cogió su mano y la llevó hasta su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

-Pero esto tampoco duele. Ya no.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-Entonces comprobado, podré reírme de Ino: una herida física no sólo se cura con algo físico.

-Y una herida del corazón puede curarse con algo físico.

Él sonrió.

-Buena observación. –Palpó con la mano las vendas sobre sus costillas.- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo como una tonta. Sasuke fue a levantarse, pero ella le retuvo con una mirada.

-Aunque… -Sus ojos brillaron como los de una niña pequeña e inocente.- Tal vez… Creo que la herida del labio aún va a tardar un poco en curarse…

Sasuke sonrió y se dispuso a hacer de enfermero, ocupándose de esa molesta herida en los labios de Sakura.

* * *

**Reviews? Se agradecen n.n Sayo!**

**Nota: No sé para cuando podré subir el próximo, pero creo que para estas Navidades, celebrarlo de algún modo. ¿A alguien le apetece ver a Sasuke con gorrito de Papá Noél? **


	7. Falsa Realidad

**¡He vuelto! Y que vergüenza volver con esto, pero es que tenía que subirlo, para que me digais que soy una sádica y una perversora de menores. Es algo muy corto y no os perdéis nada si no lo leeis. De verdad, no lo digo por modestia ni nada. El día que lo escribí (ya no me acuerdo ni de cuándo lo hice) debía de estar superdeprimida y megaenfadada con el mundo, y decidí joderles la vid a a los primeros que pasaran, que no sé cómo terminaron siendo Sakura y Sasuke. Bueno, ahí va. **

**Advertencias: Totalmente sádico y horrible. _Corto_._Traumante_. **

* * *

_Falsa realidad._

Sasuke está sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos, deseando sus labios.

Sakura siente su cuerpo ardiendo, tanto que podría evaporar la lluvia que cae sobre ellos.

Sabe que ha llegado el momento, y sus ojos brillan de miedo.

Él pone una mano en su mejilla y le susurra.

-Todo pasará pronto.

Y ella ya no tiene miedo. Porque ama a Sasuke. Una lágrima cae por su mejilla mientras sonríe, pero él no se da cuenta.

Entonces empieza a introducirlo en su cuerpo, y ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y gime su nombre.

Nota como la sangre empieza a resbalar hasta el suelo.

Sasuke cierra los ojos y ella grita, desde lo más profundo de su alma desgarrada.

Y luego, Sasuke la besa. Y se levanta, extrae la katana de su pecho y se marcha, dejando atrás el cuerpo sin vida de la única mujer a la que ha amado.

* * *

**Después de esto podéis odiarme. Os prometo que para el próximo habrá florecitas y nadia querrá matarme n.n **


	8. Fear

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!! Después de siglos, chachachachán!! HE VUELTO! con un regalito para Navidad :3 Aunque espero poder escribir algo de temática navideña para estas fechas y subirlo, de regalo a la comunidad. Bueno, os dejo con este que debería haber subido hace bastante... Se me acumulan cosas que subir y me da pereza u.u Perdón, gomen nasai a todos y... ¡¡FELICES FIESTAS!! **

**Título: Fear (Miedo)  
**

**Inspirado en: La idea que me dio Ayumi Itaino n.n Para ti, MUCHAS GRACIAS!! (L)  
**

**Género: Angustia/Amor  
**

**Advertencias: _ESTO ES MUY IMPORTANTE: este drabble tiene dos finales alternativos. Puedes leerlos ambos o elegir el que prefieras: feliz o triste. El primero que aparece es el triste. El segundo el alegre. Auqnue es una variación pequeñita, en realidad lo cambia todo xD _  
**

**Ruegos: Agradeceríaq ue me dijérais cuál de los dos finales preferís mediante un review :3 Gracias!!  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fear**

Siempre se ha dicho que cuando uno tiene miedo de algo, lo mejor es enfrentarse a ello.

Y para Sasuke hubiera sido muy fácil huir, pero sería manchar su reputación. Aunque decirse eso a sí mismo ya era una forma de huir de lo que realmente pasaba: tenía miedo. Un miedo cojonudo que no había sentido nunca.

Tenía miedo de perder algo que le importaba. A alguien. Y nunca antes se había sentido así, porque él hacía mucho que no tenía a nadie por quien temer. Y cuando era pequeño tampoco pensaba en lo que pasaría si sus padres –su familia- no estaban, porque en su cabecita no entraba tal idea, pese a haber crecido en un mundo de ninjas en el que la muerte está detrás de cada árbol, a la vuelta de cada esquina, incluso para un enano como él.

Por primera vez, Uchiha Sasuke tenía miedo. Pero iba a hacer que desapareciera, enfrentándose a él.

El miedo es como un virus: si no se cura a tiempo se expande, extendiéndose a otras regiones donde puede resultar más doloroso. Por eso hay que erradicarlo de raíz.

Por eso Sasuke ni siquiera se había quitado el uniforme de ANBU –apenas le había dado tiempo de percatarse de que lo llevaba-. Su máscara –el halcón- se balanceaba frenética en su mano, al compás de sus pasos apresurados por los pasillos del hospital, al ritmo de su respiración entrecortada y su sharingan activado por instinto –por miedo-.

Nunca le había gustado ese sitio de paredes blancas –parecido a un manicomio- y nunca descubriría por qué Sakura se sentía tan cómoda allí. Aunque seguro que en ese momento estaba de todo menos cómoda.

Y una vez más, al pensar en ella, aceleró el paso. Tenía que aprender una técnica de transportación espacio/temporal pero YA.

Detrás de él, Shizune trataba de seguirle el paso como podía, llamándole de vez en cuando y rogando para que la esperara.

Normalmente, como caballero, lo hubiera hecho, pero no después de esas palabras, que aún no terminaba de asimilar.

"-Le golpearon en la cabeza con una roca y sufrió un derrame cerebral. Le han operado esta mañana y Tsunade-sama aún no ha vuelto. Está… Todos estamos muy afectados por lo sucedido."

Se había olvidado ya por completo del informe de su misión. ¿Quién coño le mandaba a él ascender? Si no se hubiera empeñado en tener el puto tatuaje en el brazo, su misión habría sido diferente, habría acompañado a Sakura y a Naruto y nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Y Sakura no estaría al borde de la muerte.

Finalmente, llegó a la habitación. Ni siquiera llamó a la puerta, sólo quería entrar y descubrir que Sakura estaba bien, sentada en la cama hablando con Naruto y con su maestra, sonriendo como sólo ella sabía hacer. Esa sonrisa que le quitaba cualquier miedo.

Pero la imagen era muy diferente.

Ella estaba tendida en la cama, los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza vendada como si fuera un balón de fútbol. Llevaba una mascarilla de oxígeno y los tubos del gotero se introducían por numerosos puntos de su brazo. Un aparato emitía un pitido regular a su lado, y Sasuke se negó a mirarlo.

Naruto estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de su compañera y le acariciaba insistentemente una mano. Miró al moreno con ojos consumidos y unas profundas ojeras bajo ellos. Pero luego bajó la vista, avergonzado. Sabía que Sasuke jamás le perdonaría por no haber protegido a Sakura.

A los pies de la cama, apoyada en la pared, la Hokage miraba a Sakura esperando que en cualquier momento despertara. Cuando vio entrar a los dos recién llegados suspiró, en parte aliviada. Se dirigió a Shizune, pero al pasar por el lado de Sasuke le escrutó con la mirada, pero no se atrevió a juzgar. Le puso una mano en el hombro, y el moreno no sabía si era un pésame o un gesto de ánimo.

-Aún no ha dado ningún signo de cambio. Hasta que no despierte no podremos saber si la operación ha funcionado.

Las palabras de la rubia sonaban lejanas para Sasuke, pero para Naruto resonaban como si se las estuviera diciendo al oído.

Shizune tragó saliva antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que despierte?

Tsunade no pudo responder más que negando con la cabeza. Las probabilidades eran muy bajas, por no decir inexistentes.

Naruto se llevó la mano que sujetaba entre las suyas a los labios y la besó con lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía miedo de pasar el resto de su vida atado a aquella camilla, velando a una mujer con los ojos muertos. No quería.

Sasuke se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla por el otro lado de la cama. Todos le miraron, sin poder imaginar su reacción, pero nada preparados para, precisamente, ésa.

Se sentó en el borde de la camilla y se inclinó sobre Sakura. Colocó su frente sobre las vendas que cubrían la de ella, sin hacer presión, y cerró los ojos. Susurró para que solo ella pudiera escucharle.

-Sakura… Despierta. –Su tono de súplica, con un indicio de sollozo, hizo que Naruto apretara la mandíbula, con una par de lágrimas ya desbordando sus ojos.- Por favor. Si no abres los ojos, no podré seguir viviendo. Quiero que esto que tengo en el pecho se vaya. Odio tener miedo. Me siento débil. Soy débil sin ti. Así que, por favor. Mírame.

Por inercia, sus labios buscaron una reacción de los de ella.

* * *

**FINAL 1: TRISTE**

El aparato a su lado comenzó a emitir un pitido continuado, agudo, que le hirió los tímpanos y le perforó el alma.

* * *

**FINAL 2: FELIZ**

Y Sakura abrió los ojos.

* * *

**bueno, sí, sé loq ue vais a decir xD vaya mierda de finales, una puñetera frase cada uno ¬¬ Jo, pero en realidad lo cambia todo xD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Mañana subiré otro drabble que ya tengo escrito xD Un beso a todos!! Muaaaaá!**

Sayo!


	9. Bubble Gum

**Bueeeno, como prometí, aquí está el siguiente. Espero que estos dos tan seguiditos compensen de alguna forma el tiempo de espera xDD ¡Muchas gracias a los que me enviásteis un review del anterior! En serio, no esperaba tantos en tan poco tiempo n.n Muchas gracias, y si puedo... mañana otro! NAVIDAD, weeeeeeeee!!! Adoro la Navidad. **

**Título: Bubble gum (chicle)  
**

**Inspirado en: experiencias personales xD  
**

**Género: Romance/Humor**

**Advertencias: Mmmm... Creo que nada. **

**Ruegos: Una vez más, comprendan a Naruto xDD Piedad ;.;  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Bubble gum**

El sol estaba ya muy alto cuando un bostezo escapó de la boca de Naruto. Sakura enseguida le miró un momento y suspiró.

-No sé por qué Kakashi-sensei nos hace venir a las siete de la mañana si va a venir tres horas mas tarde.

Sasuke miró a sus compañeros.

-Los tontos somos nosotros, que venimos a la hora sabiendo que tarda.

Los otros dos componentes del equipo 7 asintieron, dándole la razón. Los tres se apoyaron en los troncos del campo de entrenamiento. Se quedaron observando las nubes unos minutos más, hasta que Naruto se levantó de un salto y se alejó hacia los arbustos.

-¿Dónde vas? -preguntó Sakura, dejando de jugar con los pliegues de su camisa-.

-Al baño -respondió el rubio con una sonrisa-, la naturaleza me llama.

Su compañera se sonrojó y Sasuke ni siquiera abrió los ojos, pero sonrió de medio lado.

Cuando Naruto hubo desaparecido, Sakura cogió su bolsa porta-kunais y se puso a revisarla. Sacó primero todas las armas y las contó. Luego unas vendas y algunos líquidos que Sasuke observó por el rabillo del ojo, pensando en su asqueroso color. Finalmente, Sakura sonrió.

Allí, al fondo, había un chicle.

Lo cogió y lo desenvolvió con una sonrisa golosa y prácticamente relamiéndose. Se lo llevó a la boca y pudo captar el olor a fresa incluso antes de empezar a masticarlo.

El Uchiha miró el chicle también y se le hizo la boca agua. Y más aún cuando Sakura comenzó a masticarlo y sus labios se movieron sensualmente. Sasuke trató de ignorarlo, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos por completo. Pero acabó por volver a abrirlos justo para ver como Sakura hacía una gran pompa rosada que luego explotaba y se pegaba a sus labios. Ella rió y siguió mascando.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Quería un chicle.

-Sakura -ella le miró, levemente sorprendida-, ¿tienes un chicle?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces.

-Lo siento -dijo, apenada-. Era el único que tenía.

-No importa.

Sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sakura siguió masticando, imperceptiblemente. Él frunció el ceño.

¡Maldición, quería un chicle!

La pompa de Sakura se explotó, y con ella la paciencia de Sasuke. Era un Uchiha, y un Uchiha conseguía lo que quería a toda costa.

-A la mierda.

Con un ágil movimiento se giró hacia Sakura y salvó la distancia que los separaba. Antes de darle tiempo a la chica a reaccionar, colocó su mano en la nuca de ella, enredándo sus dedos en su pelo, y la atrajo hacia su rostro.

Sakura se laxó nada más sentir los labios de Sasuke besándola. Sintió una sensación tan placentera que se le olvidó todo lo demás. Cerró los ojos.

Sasuke aprovechó su relajación para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, movimiento que ella permitió y correspondió.

Poco después, Naruto volvía junto a sus dos compañeros. Se sentó apoyándose en el tronco del medio de los tres, con Sakura y Sasuke a ambos lados.

Miró extrañado a la pelirrosa, que miraba el cielo con cara de ausente y un notable sonrojo en las mejillas. Ella soltó un suspiro embobado y se relamió. Fue cuando el rubio vio que tenía los labios enrojecidos, pero no le dio importancia.

Giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario y vio a Sasuke hacer una pompa con un chicle de fresa. La pompa reventó y él volvió a masticar con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.

Naruto miró el fluir del río durante un minuto. Luego, se giró hacia su amigo con una mueca inocente en el rostro.

-Sasuke, ¿me das un chicle?

Un rotundo NO por parte de ambos de sus compañeros le disuadió de pedir nada más. Pero eso no quitó que cuando Kakashi llegara, encontrara al rubio con un chichón en la cabeza. Solo. Y que cuando preguntara dónde estaban los otros dos componentes del equipo 7, Naruto le respondiera que habían ido a "comprar chicles".

* * *

**Bueno, éste ha sido un poco más corto que los demás, pero me encanta xD** **Es que... Los chicles dan tanto juego... xD Bueno, bueno, si mañana subo otro, me autodedico un aplauso xD MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS DE ANTEMANO POR LOS REVIEWS! **

**_Y FELIZ NOCHEBUENA n.n_ **


	10. Regret

**¡Hola! Sí, sigo viva Pero como no tengo perdón de Dios, ni de Alá, ni Buda, ni la Snta Madonna, me limito a arrastrarme hasta aquí para colgar algo tímidamente. **

**Título: Regret (arrepentimiento)  
**

**Inspirado en: fotos viejas.  
**

**Género: Romance**

**Advertencias: Ligero NaruHina.  
**

**Ruegos: Si no os gusta el NaruHina, no me vengáis luego con que por qué lo pongo. Si no os gusta no leáis, y todos contentos. Auqnue ya digo que es minnor monorísimo u.u  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

**Regret**

-Papá. –El hombre dejó de ajustar la corbata de su hijo y le miró. Observó su rostro tenso y nervioso y la gota de sudor que escapaba desde su sien izquierda. Contuvo una sonrisa.- ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de tu vida?

Él terminó de hacer el nudo en silencio, con las arrugas de la frente marcadas. El joven miró el cabello de su progenitor, que se tornaba plateado. Ya no era el mismo negro azabache de sus ojos que antaño había sido. Sus manos rudas terminaron de ajustar la corbata, aunque ya no hacía falta más. En realidad, estaba buscando más tiempo.

-Sí. –Respondió, tras un largo silencio, tras lo cual se sobrevino otro.- Todos nos arrepentimos de muchas cosas. Tal vez, yo me arrepienta de muchas más que la mayoría.

Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica que siempre había sido su firma. Su hijo le miró, y por un momento se le olvidó la muchedumbre que le esperaba fuera, para cegarle con flashes y suspirar a su paso, mientras las más mayores comentarían lo mayor y guapo que se había hecho. "Mírale, y parece que fue ayer cuando volvía corriendo a casa de la Academia…"

-¿Y mamá? –Sasuke miró a su hijo. Examinó sus ojos verdes, cubiertos por una pátina de miedo.- ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de haberte casado con mamá?

Esperó paciente la respuesta, aunque a cada segundo el nudo de su garganta se apretaba un poco más. A su padre le gustaban demasiado los silencios dramáticos. Esperaba un seco monosílabo por respuesta, fuera cual fuera, aunque ansiaba una negativa. Les había oído discutir a veces, pero también intercambiar miradas de cariño cuando creían que nadie les veía. Incluso –aunque delante de ellos fingía no recordarlo- cuando, siendo él pequeño, le mandaban a jugar al jardín y ellos se encerraban en su cuarto, también a jugar.

-Itachi… -Sasuke colocó las manos en los hombros de su primogénito y le sonrió, regalo con el que pocas veces había obsequiado a cualquiera.- Con tu madre he cometido muchos fallos. No te puedes imaginar cuántos. Le he destrozado la vida, incluso. Pero ahora la veo, y la veo radiante y feliz y sonriente. Por eso sé que casarme con ella no está en mi lista de errores. –Itachi sintió una bocanada de aire fresco, que pronto le pesó en los pulmones.- Aunque… debo confesar que he pensado en el divorcio. Hijo, sabes como yo que a tu madre le encantan las bodas. Le encantan los bodorrios felices y románticos, con bailes y festines. Pero créeme. Daría lo que fuera por volver a verla tal y como la vi el día de nuestra boda.

Él parpadeó. Se había quedado atascado en la palabra "divorcio". En ese momento, como si la hubiera invocado, Sakura apareció por la puerta, tratando de no mover mucho la cabeza para no estropear el recogido que le había mantenido dos horas en la peluquería. Sin decir nada se acercó a su hijo y le abrazó, casi llorando, aunque se había prometido no hacerlo. No aún.

Le besó suavemente en la frente –pese a que él medía una cabeza más que ella- y luego miró a su marido, que les miraba con una sonrisa que borró en cuanto Itachi volvió la vista de nuevo. Sakura se separó de su hijo y fue a abrazar a su marido. Ambos le observaron de arriba a abajo.

Instantáneamente, el chico comenzó a ponerse rojo y se rascó la nuca distraídamente.

-Mamá… Papá…

Sakura se secó una lágrima furtiva con su chal de color verde, combinado con sus ojos, mientras que el vestido lo hacía con su pelo. Se recompuso y le plantó un sonoro beso a su marido en los labios. Le dio una palmada en el trasero indicándole que saliera de la sala y ocupara su sitio. Ella debía ir con su hijo hasta el altar. Antes de salir, Sasuke susurró algo a su hijo al pasar por su lado, sin que su mujer se diera cuenta.

-Recuerda su sonrisa siempre. Será lo único que necesites el resto de tu vida.

Itachi vio la espalda de su padre saliendo de la sala. Luego su madre le miró y le susurró que estaba orgullosa de él mientras se abría la puerta y todos se giraban para mirarles. Avanzaron por el largo pasillo hacia el altar –no era fácil meter a media Konoha en una misma sala- y se posicionaron. Al poco comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y todos se giraron al unísono.

Midori entró reluciente. El cabello rubio casi suelto por completo. Los ojos tan blancos y brillantes como su vestido. El ramo entre las manos. Itachi apenas pudo percatarse de que eran magnolias.

A su lado, el Hokage quedaba eclipsado. Caminaba recto y en tensión, luchando por contener las lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

El mundo se paró para Itachi, y esa misma noche, abrazando a su esposa, comprendería las palabras de su padre y soñaría con un altar en medio del bosque, un caballero en él y una hermosa dama de blanco yendo hacia él esgrimiendo su sonrisa.

Itachi soñó con esa sonrisa, esos labios que habían hecho que su padre, Sasuke Uchiha, amara a alguien para el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Ya estoy preparando el próximo. Podéis recriminarme la tardanza en subir cuanto queráis u.u Besos a todos! y gracias por vuestra paciencia! n.n**


End file.
